


And still you've got to dance little liar.

by stydiastydia



Series: Itunes on shuffle [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, itunes on shuffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiastydia/pseuds/stydiastydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s so bored that without even thinking twice about it she texts Lucas. Later on, the second he replies, she regrets it. Maya knows that it is wrong to feel this way but she doesn’t want to see him alone, it’s too damn difficult. Ever since Texas there is something different about their friendship, like they can never go back to normal.</p><p>~<br/>Tumblr Prompt: Put your Itunes on shuffle and write a short drabble inspired by the first song that plays.<br/>(Inspired by Dance Little Liar by Arctic Monkeys.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And still you've got to dance little liar.

It’s a cold night in December, a few days before Christmas. New York is full of tourists wandering around the city, snapping shot every single detail of the most famous city in the world that’s all covered in bright white. The subways are full of people looking at the maps trying to figure out how it works and even though there’s so many people in the streets that’s somewhat impossible to walk, everything seems more calm. Maybe it’s because of the snow.

Around this time of the year, she usually goes to Central Park in the afternoon, sit in a bench and draw people who are ice-skating; it’s good to take her mind off things. There is always kids there and couples, she likes to make up a background story for each person she draws, her moleskine is now also a place for her to write.

Her friends are not all back from college. Riley will arrive tomorrow night from Yale with plenty of sorority stories to tell, she already told Maya most of the stories but her friend is so happy to talk to the group about her new life that she doesn’t mind hearing it again. Zay and Farkle are both living in California, in different cities but they agreed to travel together and will arrive in two days. And Lucas…well, he arrived last night but she haven’t seen him yet.

Maya is the only one who stayed in New York. It’s hard to leave this city and to be honest, she didn’t want to, she got accept in one of the best arts school of the world and no matter where she went New York would always be her biggest font of inspiration. She is doing great and really enjoying college. At first, she did not care about making friends - she already has the best ones in the world, so why even bother? – But everyone is so nice and has so many things in common with her that it was hard to isolate herself. Now she is glad that she made so many new friends but still misses the old ones like hell.

Her classes are challenging but not that hard, her favorite one is History of Art, where, instead of being on a classroom for two and a half hours, the teacher and the students go to a different museum every week. It’s fun to learn things this way and also take silly selfies with her friends when the teacher isn’t looking.

Although she loves pretty much everything about college, she misses high school, especially Mr. Matthews’s class and how everything they learned had a connection with their personal life. Now it is as if no one pushes them to face whatever they are dealing with.

Shawn and her mother are away for the weekend, visiting some friends. Maya would had gone with them, she loves spending time with her mother and her step father but she was so excited to see her friends that she decided to stay. She just did not realize it would be this boring to stay home alone. 

She sits on the fire escape of the apartment they moved into in her second year of high school, when Shawn and Katy got married, trying to make a list of things she could do but fails. She already watched every movie that’s on her to-watch-list on Netflix. She usually enjoys being by herself but she really wants to go out and do something fun. It sucks that most of her friends are busy. Now she is tempting to change her plans. She had everything planned out: she would meet Riley at the airport and then they go to Riley’s bay window where Lucas would meet them and wait for Zay and Farkle. They would talk and drink hot chocolate and laugh and it was going to be easy.

Her friend’s boyfriend is throwing a party not very far from where she lives but she doesn’t want to go alone cause she only knows like three people who are going to be there. It’s not that she wants to, it’s just her only choice, she tries to convince herself. She’s so bored that without even thinking twice about it she texts Lucas. Later on, the second he replies, she regrets it. Maya knows that it is wrong to feel this way but she doesn’t want to see him alone, it’s too damn difficult. Ever since Texas there is something different about their friendship, like they can never go back to normal. She was not entirely sure what normal is, but she was happy when no one (including Lucas) knew how she felt. When they tried to go out on a date it was awkward so she decided the best (and easiest) thing to do was to end things before they even started. She was just trying to protect herself. It was better to ignore her feelings than to lose a great friend. She could not risk losing him.

She immediately goes into her room to choose an outfit. Something simple and warn, its freezing outside. Fifteen minutes later he arrives at her apartment, they share a shy hug and walk to the party. None of them really says anything of most past of the way, it is just small talk and Maya absolutely hates it.

“Are you sure it’s here?” Lucas says when they arrive at their destination.

“Yep.” She replies, taking his hand and entering in the small elevator that takes them to the last floor. It takes exactly twenty four seconds to get to the thirty floor.  
Maya stares at her feet the entire time; they are just too close for her to look into his eyes. As they walk into the party Maya’s friend says hello to them, introduce them to a few people, then they grab a drink, and go to the balcony.

“How’s New York without us?” He wanted to say ‘without me’ but it would be too obvious.

“Less fun, I guess” She replies laughing. “I still manage to have adventures though.”

“Of course you do” He pauses and laughs, “You always do. I really missed you.”

“I missed you too, huckleberry” Maya said, without looking at him while he stared at her.

Oh god, how much he misses those stupid nicknames. And how much he misses her. They have not seen each other in like four months, it's crazy.

“Why do you let me make fun of you?” She desperately asks the first thing that crosses her mind.

“I just do.”

“Yeah, i know you do. But why?” She says while both of them stare at the skyline.

“You make me laugh, I guess.” His voice was deeper than it was before.

That’s not the answer she was expecting, she thought she would hear something like ‘it’s easier to let you’ or ‘I don’t mind anymore’. However, the way he said those words make her think it meant something more or maybe it was just her imagination leading her in this way because she wanted it to mean something more.

“To be honest, it used to bother me that you didn’t call me by my real name.” Lucas continued before she could change the subject. “I don’t know, I guess there’s a part of me that likes it because it’s our thing, no one else calls me by those nicknames.”

Maya's really surprised by what he said. She turns her head to look at him. “What you mean by that?” 

“It’s just our thing and it’s good that we have our own thing.”

“Meaning?” She knows she’s pushing too much but she can’t help herself.

“You know what it means. I'm tired of us lying about how we feel about each other.”

This can’t happen right now, she’s not ready to have this conversation, she should be, its been too many years since that night in Texas but she doesn’t have the courage to do it right now. Moreover, what happens when they talk about it? He is getting on a plane in three weeks and everything would have to come back to the way it was before. Instead, she grabs his hand and goes to the dance floor. The song immediately changes to a slower one but it’s better to dance with him than to talk about her feelings, right now is just the two of them, and they enjoy it while it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first maya/lucas fic so tell me what you think about it.
> 
> lydxsmartin on tumblr
> 
> xx.


End file.
